Child of Mine
by Princess Heather
Summary: Updated: chapter 2 now posted!!! Ever wonder who Jess' real father is? Could he be from Stars Hollow? Could Jess just be a sperm bank baby? Here's your chance to find out the truth (as i tell it, at least).
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Note I do not own Gilmore Girls. I do not own the diner. I do not own any of the characters (although I wish I did own Jess. Hee hee.) I do not have any relationship to the song Sweet Child of Mine by (I think) Guns N Roses. I just thought the title was fitting. Don't sue me I am in college and have NO money and I'm going to be a teacher, so I won't have money in the future. Thanks.  
  
Author's Note: OK so I heard there is going to be a spin off with Jess about him and his Dad. Yet we know nothing of his father. So I decided to tell the story of Jess finding out who his father is. If ya like it please review. If I get a couple of reviews I will post the shocking ending tomorrow probably. So lemme know your thoughts! Thanks. Peace out! hc   
(PS: Read my buddy Jamie's story Second Chances. I have been collaborating with her on chapter 11 (I think it's 11) when Lane goes to NYC. It is a great story. She's written 99% of it, I'm just now joining the team.)   
  
Child of Mine  
  
It was another day at Luke's. Lorelai and Rory were once again arguing over Lorelai's secret love for Barry Manilow. Lorelai, of course, denying that she had any such feelings for Barry, the man who writes the songs that make the young girls cry.   
  
Jess came bursting down the stairs from the apartment above the diner. "Luke, my mom just called. She said she's in town."  
  
"What? She's in town? She's stopping by? Don't people use the telephone anymore!" Luke replied, astonished that his sister was being a responsible adult and actually checking in on her kid.  
  
"Well, ya see Luke, so many places do not allow the use of cell phones. Maybe she couldn't call sooner because the bad man told her to put her cell phone away," Lorelai replied in her sweet, sarcastic tone. "See maybe you should rethink your policy."  
  
"Nice try, but NO," Luke said firmly. Cell phones will be the death of us all.  
  
"Anyway," Jess cut in, "she is coming because she says she has news about my father. To think all these years never knowing who my dad was. Just another number at the bank."   
  
"The bank?" Rory questioned. "Is he very wealthy or something? Why is he at the bank?"  
  
"Not that kind of a bank, Ror. I think he means the sperm bank," said Lorelai in a hushed tone.  
  
"It's no big secret. I was a sperm bank baby. But who knows maybe my mom has some news on who my father is."  
  
End Scene  
  
Setting: Luke's dinner, after school.  
  
"Jess, I've been waiting." The woman at the counter stated in a slightly agitated tone.  
  
"Well, sorry, Mom. I kind of have this little thing called school. When you didn't show up this morning, I decided it would be a good way to pass the time."  
  
"Well, I've only got a few minutes before I have to leave. So I thought I'd let you know what I've found out about your father. You know that I used to live in Stars Hollow, right?"  
  
"Yeah, before you moved to New York. So?"  
  
"Well, the truth is you are not a sperm bank baby. Your father lives here in Stars Hollow."  
  
Luke who had been silent up to this point cut in, "For the love of God! Please tell me it's not Taylor."  
  
Jess and Luke shuddered at the thought of Taylor having sex with Jess' mom. The thought of Taylor having sex alone is disgusting, but with my sister? Gross! thought Luke.  
  
"Of course not Taylor. What do I look like? Desperate? Not that much. Gross," She responded, relieving both of them. "Actually, here he is," she pointed.   
  
Everyone turned to see who the mysterious father of Jess was. Their eyes widened at the sight. 


	2. Quick Author's Note Appology for my stup...

A/N  
Okkie, I have a few questions for ya all. I'm a newbie, so what does AU mean and what does rnrn mean? I haven't a clue.  
  
Thanks so much for all the great reviews. I'm glad to know I don't completely suck. Lemme just address a few things.  
  
1. I missed the whole first season.  
2. I did not know anything about Jess' dad. I have never heard it addressed on the show (I missed a couple of eps of season 2 cuz the Blues hockey team. Go Blues, but why ya gotta be playing on Tuesday nites, that's GG nite). So sorry if I've offended anyone in any way. I just thought it was a creative idea that no one else has done. Maybe this is the GG as I see it. Hey I could've been a writer. I could've changed my mind and said, "OOPS, Jess didn't really know his dad. That was the impostor or the man he thought was his father, but turns out he's not (happened to a friend of mine)." ( I know. I know. Dumb idea, but it just might be crazy enough to work.) So sorry I screwed it up but now its all fixed. :)  
3. Maybe it's Kirk, Maybe its Michel, Maybe it's the town troubadour, maybe it's Jackson, Maybe it really is Taylor. Or maybe its Chris and Rory and Jess are really related ( Gross! I'd never do that to them or you or myself- I'm just saying the possibilities are endless). I guess you will have to wait and see.  
4. Also, I'm willing to admit I do not nearly know it all. So if I do indeed screw it up again. Please forgive me ok? Let me know and I'll try to fix it. Thanks for your patience.   
  
Anyways, been up since six. Yuck. Going to bed now. I will post the conclusion tomorrow. This may actually be a few chapters. Originally I was think one maybe two now I'm not so sure. Once again thanks so much for all the support for my first story. I was overwhelmed! Gonna cry tears of Joy. Well, peace out! And tune in tomorrow. 


	3. Jess, I am your father

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm in college and poor don't sue me! Thanks! Enjoy  
  
A/N: I guess this takes place in an Alternate Universe or something. Everything follows the show except the facts about Jess' dad. Jess and Rory are still together, etc. Also I made up a character in this story -LuLu Banks- not really important I just needed a name she has no lines or anything. She is related to Jess' dad's past. You'll see what I'm talking about later. Read on.  
  
  
Jess, I Am Your Father  
  
  
Jess turned around. No! It can't be. My father is...KIRK!  
  
Kirk exclaimed (well, as much as Kirk could get excited about anything), "Jess I am your father!" Suddenly Jess was engulfed in the arms of Kirk. Jess looked pleadingly at Rory.  
  
"Someone actually had sex with Kirk," Rory whispered to Lorelai.  
  
"GROSS!" The said simultaneously.  
  
"Hey, Ror. Know how you used to tease me because Kirk liked me?" Lorelai grinned her sneaky, evil, happy grin.  
  
"Oh no, don't even start."  
  
"You're dating the offspring of Kirk!" Lorelai sang in a taunting manner while dancing around and pointing at Rory.  
  
Kirk finally let go of Jess. "You know this does make sense. You do have my stunning good looks and my way with the ladies. And I was quite the rebel in my day."  
  
"Letting your mom's cat out of the house when she tells you not to doesn't exactly make you rebellious, Kirk." Luke stepped from around the counter still stunned by the news.  
  
"Hey, if you knew how she is you'd consider it rebellious too. Mother can be quite scary," Kirk replied in his own defense.  
  
"Well, this was a nice little charade, but I'm not believing it until there are some DNA tests to prove it. I mean extensive testing. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go figure out what you owe me for child support." Jess stormed out of the diner.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on Jess," said Rory.  
  
"Ya know, if you and Jess get married Kirk will be your father-in-law." Lorelai said taunting Rory once again.  
  
"True," she agreed, "but you're going to be the one he tries to get all liqoured up during family functions."  
  
"Can you picture Kirk at our family functions? Scary. Well, see you at the house."  
"OK. Bye Mom." Rory ran out the door after Jess. She went to the one spot she knew he would be at. It was their spot. The bridge.  
  
Back in the diner Lorelai walked up to Luke who was busying himself behind the counter. "So, Kirk could have been your brother-in-law if he and Liz had gotten married."  
  
"This isn't the time to be funny Lorelai. I can't believe my sister... and... Kirk. That's just disgusting. Almost as bad as if it were Taylor. She must have been really mess up, that's all I can figure out."  
  
"Actually, we were in love." Liz sat down at the counter. " I kept it secret. I would have married him too- had it not been for his evil mother and her evil cat. They both hated me and they plotted to rid me from his life for good."  
  
"Yes, you've got to watch out for those evil cats. I hear they're trying to take over the world," Lorelai joked.  
  
"Mock all you want but they were evil. They tore up his trophy from the dance marathon that year. They told Kirk I came in and did it because I was infuriated because he danced with LuLu Banks- the prettiest girl from school. Which I was upset about it, but I never would have ruined his trophy. So Kirk broke up with me. I was crushed. He loved that trophy. Stupid cat."  
  
"So Kirk actually gets a girlfriend and breaks up with her because of the trophy, I mean I knew that trophy meant a lot to him but my goodness." Lorelai rambled.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Rory had finally caught up with Jess.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Well, at least now you know," she said softly as she sat down next to him and reached for his hand.  
  
" Yeah, but Kirk. Come on now Ror. You know that can't be possible. It's so pathetic to think that my mom doesn't even know which guy she slept with is my dad. Did she just put their names in a hat and randomly draw one out? 'Oh, looks like Kirk wins. He can be Jess' dad.' I am nothing like him. I don't look or act like him."  
"Maybe you just REALLY take after your mom," she offered. "Look there is no use in getting all upset. We'll just have to wait til the test results are in. It will all be OK regardless. I promise." She leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"Thanks. For everything. I don't know sometimes what I'd do with out you."  
  
"Oh, you'd manage somehow." She smiled at him.  
  
"But I'm glad I don't have to." He kissed her knowing he truly did love her. And if Kirk was his dad he hoped it would not change things between them. Together they headed back to town waiting for the answers that could not come soon enough.  
  
  
  
A/N: Stay tuned. Is Kirk really Jess' dad? I haven't yet decided, guess you'll just have to wait and see. I'll post more once inspiration strikes. Peace. hc 


End file.
